fantasy_ladsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Rivers
Brooke Rivers, better known as Pop Star and Rouge Country singer, Brooke Rivers hot off her first and only album, Brooke Rivers, Good For Kissin'. She's played by the wonderful Sam Ohio. Brooke is a Moon Elf Sorceress, often using to solve her problems with cold blooded murder. Despite her tiny and pop star demeanor, she often acts sexually provocative or down right murderous. We can assume she hails from The Ethadru Plantation, where she was closest of the lads to the Waewerdson's Townhouse. Before meeting up with the gang, she lived near the Aquaculture, cultivating her magical skills, which were illegal during their stint at The Ethadru Plantation. Personality Brook speaks in a rather crass tone, despite her southern bell accent. She appears to have three modes. Terror, Flirty, or straight Murder. She appears to have a very high view of herself and a very low view of every other life, often seeing them in a cold way. She especially seems to have disdain for non-sentient creatures, such as bugs and spiders for some unknown reason. Despite her somewhat inflated view of herself and her gentlewomanness, she appears to not know basic social graces. It is unknown whether this is due to ignorance or just not caring. A big part of her personality is rather flirtatious, constantly hitting on Pheonix, occasionally Dave, and anyone that might help her out/anybody. Dave and Brooke have had at least one threesome with Alchemical Al. History Before meeting the Gang Before meeting up with our hero's, Brooke was a semi successful musician, topping the charts at one time for one day in 1985. We don't know exactly how long ago that was from our current day, but we can assume it was somewhat recent, due to her prevalence in everyday life. It can be assumed that she is the only musician in The Ethadru Plantation, since every song we've ever heard is by Brooke Rivers. The Lads become Lads Sometime after recording her first album, which according to its discography must have taken an incredible amount of time, she meets with Kiva, Fenrick, Dave, and Phoenix. From there she was tasked with receiving items for a gumbo potion in order to pass through the magical barrier surrounding The Ethadru Plantation. First on her trip, she helps the gang receive a piece of white birch bark and beast moss in Episode 2: How to Intimidate a Tree. During this, she almost dies at the hand of a Terror Skunk. After that ordeal, Brooke, Phoenix, and Dave return back to Kiva's home, only to be stopped by a traveling circus. Said traveling circus was just a ruse, a ruinous act which all introduced The Odd Brothers. Relationships * Phoenix: Has flirted with several times, albeit unsuccessfully. We can consider them friends at this point. * Dave: Friendly, partners in crime. They usually act rather similarly, Dave somehow being the voice of reason occasionally. Has had a threesomeish with Alchemical Al and Dave. * Fenrick: It is unknown what their relationship is, as they have not talked at all during the podcast, but we can assume its friendly. * Kiva: Friendly, but like Fenrick, we can not assume they have talked all that much. Powers and Abilities Brook Rivers is a triple threat. She can sing, cast, and fuck. She has proficiencies in perception, deception, and religion. She also has a saving throws against Constitution and Charisma. Racial Abilities While we haven't seen any other Moon Elves in the series, we can assume that they have special connection to the moon. Due to that fact, Brooke Rivers has "disadvantage when shit is in the sun." Due to her racial skills, she has Dark Vision of 120 feet. Cultivated Skills She has also been described as a fantastic fisher, both for that peen and for fish. While we haven't seen this skill, we can assume that she cultivated it during her time at the aquaculture. She also is a world renowned singer/songwriter, having only released one album, she uses this celebrity status to her advantage at certain points. Spells Due to being a proficient sorceress, she has access to several spells Cantrips * Posion Spray * Fire Bolt * Minor Illusion * Ray O' Frost Level One * Chromatic Orb * Charm Person Known Physical Traits Described as short, not rather busty or stocky, and has six fingers on her left hand. She has blue skin and rather pointy ears, betraying her elfish nature. Items * She currently has in her possession a catalyst for casting magic, but currently that catalyst is unknown. * A light crossbow. * A Uxe (axe/ukelele) (despite the fact that she is not a Bard) * A stupid amount of libido Deaths and Injuries Brooke has almost died at least twice, which is in-numerously more times than any of the other two player characters. She almost died in Episode 2: How to Intimidate a Tree to the Terror Skunk and again in Episode 4: We Need your Meat. Trivia * Brooke is canonically afraid of spiders, but funnily enough she mistakes plenty of things for spiders. Category:Player Character Category:Characters